


Moo

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Cow, Gen, He doesn't say meow, ILY Edition, Inktober, Moooo, Soushi Is A COw, meat - Freeform, prompt, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "She's so cute!!" The redhead cooed as he scratched beneath its neck. "I'm moooved by her preciousness."





	Moo

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 25: Cow

Shin-Ae munched into her burger as she stared at Yeong-Gi bottle feeding the light brown calf.

 

"She's so cute!!" The redhead cooed as he scratched beneath its neck. "I'm moooved by her preciousness."

 

The brunette looked at her burger before glancing up at the young calf. "What are the odds that I'm eating its mom?" She thought to herself before taking another bite.

 

"You shouldn't be eating that in front of her Shin-Ae. It's disrespectful." The male chided.

 

"Hey! You didn't tell me we were going to a farm and I'm not wasting my food." She huffed.

 

"You want some lil buddy?!" Soushi asked as he waved his burger in front of the calf when it released the nipple.

 

The young cattle was about to nibble on a piece of lettuce before Dieter smacked the food from the water tribe member's hand.

 

"That's cannibalism!" Dieter exclaimed.

 

"My foood!! Noooo! Why did you do that mate??" He wailed as he watched the ruined meal decorate the pasture.

 

 

"Sorry. It was reflex.." The blond apologized before offering half of his burger.

 

"You know. Watching these cows grazing reminds me of that one song." Soushi grabbed burger from Dieter's hand and stuffed his face before getting on all fours pretending to eat the grass.

 

"Bitch I'm a cow. Bitch I'm a cow. I'm not a cat. I don't say meow."

 

"Soushi stop, please.." Shin-Ae pleaded.

 

"I go moo. Mooo!!! Mooo!!!!" Soushi's antics caused the rest of the cows to start mooing as well, even the calf that Yeong-Gi was feeding joined the mooing.

 

"Yes!! Respond to my calls!! Mooo!!" Shin-Ae threw her empty cup at the male to which he dodged. "Tryna make moooves. Bitch I'm to smoooth..?" Soushi stopped as Dieter covered his mouth.

 

"You gotta say. It's pretty amoosing." The redhead punned.

 

"I knew this would happen." Shin-Ae muttered as she rubbed her temples.

 

"Bitch I'm a cow! Bitch I'm a cow!!"

**Author's Note:**

> THank YOo FOr Reading.


End file.
